Little Boy Lost
by Dru619
Summary: The discovery of a 5 month old baby puts Mimi, Mark, and Roger's relationship to the test. MimiRoger RogerMark. Chapter 7 up as of 4.10
1. Darkness

**Little Boy Lost**

Chapter 1

Darkness: sullen or threatening; difficult to understand or concealed by secret and mystery

The wind howled outside and Mimi gave a slight shudder as she tightened her oversized sweatshirt around herself, pulling her knees up to her chest and closing her eyes, trying to block out every sound; every tiny movement at all. Weather had been anything but cooperative lately. The weather man proclaimed it was a cold front that was moving in, the reason for the wind. Mimi proclaimed it was because she was upset. The weather was mirroring how she felt inside. A gentle hand was rested on her shoulder and she jumped slightly.

"Your going to have to talk to him some time Mimi." She shook her head and let another tear slip down her cheek.

"No Mark," she croaked, barely able to find a voice to answer him.

"What are you afraid of?" he whispered, slipping into the spot across from her on the windowsill. They were in Mimi's apartment. Mark would stop by, usually before he was planning to go to bed, to see how Mimi was doing. Roger had just gotten over a long period of being sick. Mimi and Mark had been at his side day and night for almost two months while he got better. Many times they feared for the worst and tried to come to terms with what they thought was inevitable. Roger was going to die.

"I don't know," Mimi couldn't bring herself to look into Mark's eyes. Why was she so afraid to be with Roger again? He was okay now. He was going to be okay. He wasn't going to die, at least not today.

"Mimi," Mark let out a small sigh before tilting her chin up. "He loves you. He wants to see you okay? Will you come with me?" Mimi stared at Mark for a minute before starting to cry.

"I love him too," she moaned quietly upset at the tears gracing her cheeks. She wiped them away with the base of her hand and met Mark's eyes again. "Something's happening to me Mark."

"You grew too unattached," Mark said gently. "You were preparing yourself for Roger's death. So you detached yourself from him as much as you could."

"Oh why? Why?" Mimi cried rocking back and forth. "Why did I do that?"

"You were scared," Mark said. "It's okay Mimi. I did the same thing. I detached myself from Roger and it took me a while to come out of shock. You're still in shock."

"He must be mad," Mimi said gently looking sullenly at the discolored patch on her arm. She started shooting up again, trying to numb away the pain and the fear. Roger caught her but hadn't said anything. The pain in his eyes said it all. And that was the last time they had seen each other in the past month.

"He was for a while," Mark reached out to rub Mimi's arms. "But he's gotten over it. He just wants to _see_ you Mimi. He wants to hold you again. He wants to touch your hair and look into your eyes." Mimi was quiet.

"Will you come with me?" Mark repeated.

Slowly Mimi nodded her head.

* * *

Roger was slumped up against the arm of the sofa, strumming a random riff into his guitar. His eyes were set on the door wondering if tonight would be the night that Mark brought Mimi home with him. He would go himself. But he was scared. Scared of what he would see when he looked into Mimi's eyes. Would they be the same soft brown eyes of mischief he fell in love with? Or would they be the sullen empty ones of that of someone who had been shooting up? Was she angry that he had gotten better?

"Mimi," he whispered to the riff. "Mimi…,"

"Hey Roger." He jumped as Mark came through the door. He sat up a little straighter. Propping his guitar up against the arm of the sofa Mark couldn't keep in his smile. He'd be happy with the present he brought him.

"Mimi?" he said softly.

Mimi was just outside the door and Mark could hear the quickening pace of her breath hearing Roger's voice say her name. Mark nodded, the smile growing bigger as he gently tugged his friend into the loft. She had planned on staying there and waiting for Roger to approach her. But just seeing him, tears immediately sprang to her eyes and she leapt into his arms.

"Roger," she cried into his shoulder. "Roger, Roger, Roger."

"Baby girl," he whispered into her hair. "I missed you. I missed you so much." Mimi pulled away kissing him, her tears wetting his cheeks, her hands full of need as they fisted up the fabric of his shirt. He smelled the same, he felt the same. It was Roger. Her Roger. The one she almost let slip away. They stood and held each other for what felt like an eternity before Mark cleared his throat a little.

"I hate to break this up," he said. "But…I just remembered I left my camera at the Life and I have to run and get it…and…,"

"You want us to come with Mark?" Mimi smirked, her arms still locked around Roger's neck. The blonde reddened a bit.

"It's late. And dark," he squeaked.

"You're a little sissy la la Mark," Roger sang, poking him in the side. Mark couldn't help but smile. The playful Roger was back. He was glad to see him. The depressed one wasn't nearly as much fun. It was amazing. In a mere few minutes all the life came back into him. With that one kiss his eyes went from sad and shut off to soft and alive. Mimi too. Her tears of grief were soon replaced with tears of joy.

"I may be a…what did you call it? Sissy la la? But I'd rather you guys come with me anyway. Strength in numbers! You always say that Roger." Roger smiled, picking up his jacket and setting it around Mimi's shoulders. It was like no time had passed at all. Walking out the door Roger leant down to Mark's ear and whispered,

"I wouldn't have let you go alone anyway."

"And even if you are a Sissy la la," Mimi whispered. "You're our Sissy la la." Mark smirked not sure if he was supposed to take any of this as a compliment. He was just glad his friends were back.

* * *

Mimi and Roger walked down the sidewalk hand in hand as Mark jetted into the small café to look for his camera. Snow fell around them and the wind whipped Mimi's hair into her eyes. Roger lovingly swept it away.

"I'm sorry about…about everything," Mimi stated gently, leaning into Roger's arm slightly. She could feel the rough fabric of his coat against her cheek. It was familiar and made her feel warm despite the freezing temperature.

"You were always there Mimi," he pressed a kiss to her hair. "It'll just take time you know?"

"I know," she whispered. They were quiet for a minute. Both of them were still sick. Getting sicker every day. AIDS had already almost taken Mimi and had decided to try and take Roger too. Both times they had both proven that they were stronger. For right now they were okay. Happy and in love. In the middle of New York. Content with each others company. Just as Roger was going to say he loved her, a pained scream ripped through the silence. Mimi jumped.

"What was that?"

"I don't know," Roger whispered. The noise came again. This time Roger was able to pinpoint it coming from a dark alley at their left. Without thinking he took a step into the alley.

"Roger!" Mimi gripped his arm. "It's probably just a dog or something."

"It's okay Mimi," he said gently as the noise came again, sounding like it was loosing steam now. "Let me go." She didn't let go of his arm but instead followed him. The noise wouldn't stop. It sounded now like a muffled whine.

"There's only a trash can here," Roger stated, confused.

"Oh my god," Mimi put her hand over her mouth before kneeling down at the side of the trashcan.

"What is it?" Roger was quick to kneel next to her. Mimi had picked up a tiny bundle of dirty rags. The crying grew louder. Roger gasped as she pulled back the rags and uncovered a tiny, bruised little face. Huge blue eyes blinked up at them and another wail rang through the darkness.

It was a little boy.


	2. Interesting

Thanks for your review guys! Here's more...

* * *

**Interesting: **A state of curiosity or concern about or attention to something

Mark was terribly confused. At the moment he was sitting across from the couch, on the coffee table, leaning forward slightly to get a look at the squalling baby on the cushions in front of him.

"What's the matter with him?" Roger asked almost helplessly. Mark looked up at his friend who was standing up near the sofa, almost afraid to touch the little boy. All the screaming finally broke Mimi's heart entirely and she scooped the little boy up into her lap, instinctively cradling him to her. After finding the baby in the alley Mark found Mimi and Roger.

"What the hell is that?" he had asked, at first thinking it was some sort of animal. A puppy or something.

"A…a baby," Roger had stuttered, his hand supporting the little boys head.

"What?" Mark pulled back the mess of dirty rags and gasped, suddenly feeling sick to his stomach. This was definitely interesting. It was a little boy. A tiny, tiny little boy. He looked to be about 5 or 6 months old. He had the bluest eyes Mark had ever seen, and that was really something considering his own piercing shade. His tiny hands were balled into fists and he was screaming hysterically, kicking unconsciously against Roger and continuing to wail.

"What are we going to do?" Mimi squeaked hopelessly.

"Take him with us?" Roger half stated half questioned. Mimi and Mark had stared at him for a second. It was obvious the little boy had been abandoned. And it was obvious that whoever had left him there had left him there to die. Roger zipped him up into his jacket and the three headed home, the little boy still crying weakly. Now at home the three were at a loss of what to do. His crying still wasn't letting up.

"He must be hungry," Mark said his voice coming out a little gruff from being silent so long. He cleared his throat watching with sad eyes as the baby fought to catch his breath after his relentless crying episode.

"Formula," Roger said suddenly.

"What?"

"Formula. He needs formula," he said his eyes brightening a little with the realization that there was a way to ease the little guys' pain. They didn't know how long he had gone without food. He couldn't have been out in the alley long with the freezing temperatures. Even now as Mimi cradled his bundled body close to her he continued to shake.

"Where are we going to get that?" Mark asked meekly. He hated how he sounded all Mr. Negative. But what was going to happen? What had they gotten themselves into?

"I'm calling Joanne," Roger said, wringing his hands together slightly as the little boy started to bawl again in Mimi's arms. Mark's eyes softened a little. Why hadn't he thought of that? Joanne was smart. She had connections. Okay maybe not so much. But she'd sure know more of what to do then the three of them did.

"Please hurry Roger," Mimi moaned gently the baby squirming and wailing pitifully in her lap, his face red his eyes shut with his hysteria. Mark stood up to follow and he was surprised as Roger pushed him onto the couch.

"Stay with Mimi," he instructed. Mark looked up at Roger. Determination was in his eyes, the baby's wails starting to eat at his heart as well.

"Please hurry."

* * *

After getting over the initial shock of what Roger had told her Joanne hurried over to the loft. Mark practically pounced on her as she rapped at the door.

"Do you have the formula?" he asked anxiously. Joanne was panting.

"Yes…here," she shoved a bottle into Mark's hands.

"Here Mimi," Mark hurried the bottle over to her.

"Yeah like I know how to do this!" she said, panicking slightly. Mark would have laughed if she didn't have a screaming baby in her lap.

"Give me," Roger took the bottle from Mimi and slid the boy from her lap. "Here little guy. It's okay. Shhh, its okay now I promise." The bottle was in his mouth and he anxiously began to suck. The whole room gave a sigh of relief. It was silent for a minute, Roger sitting down on the edge of the sofa, the boy cradled close to him, sucking and making little sounds of contentment.

"Thank you Joanne," Mimi murmured gratefully, tracing her pinky over the little boys' tiny fist. His golden brown hair was matted in a mess at the top of his head. He kicked his feet against Roger's arm, gentler this time and out of happiness instead of fear.

"What happened you guys?" Joanne asked, still in a bit of awe at how right Roger looked with a baby in his arms. The little boy was gorgeous. And aside from some dirt and cuts on his face looked perfectly healthy. His shaking slowly slowed down and when he finished the bottle Roger eased it out of his mouth, wiping the excess milk away with the sleeve of his shirt. The three of them took turns recounting what had happened barely an hour ago.

"What are you going to do?" Joanne asked reaching out to take the baby from Roger. She patted his back gently looking from Roger to Mimi to Mark and back again.

"We'll have to take him down to the police station tomorrow," Roger said. "I'm sure someone there can take him." The little boy burped and Joanne pulled him away from her shoulder resting him back into Roger's arms. He looked up at him, developing the case of the hiccups causing the four of them to laugh.

"It's so awful people do things like this," Joanne said softly. The little boy fisted up a little bit of Roger's shirt and cooed softly before promptly falling asleep in his arms. "What's his name?"

"I don't think he has one," Mimi murmured.

"You should give him one."

"Oh no. Once you name them you start…getting attached," Roger fake shuddered and smiled. "I'm sure he has other family members out there that can take him."

But as Mark looked at the way Roger gazed down at the little boy asleep in his arms he knew that somehow it was too late.


	3. Secret

The reviews rock my socks guys thank you This chapters kind of short and introduces the beginning of the Mark/Roger based flashbacks. The words in italics represent the flashback. Enjoy!

Dru

Chapter 3

Secret: Not expressed; inward

Mark knew it was stupid to try and go to sleep.

It must have been about 2:00 in the morning and the three of them were still in the living room with the baby boy. Roger hadn't put him down after he was through feeding him but instead had fallen asleep with him still in his arms at one end of the sofa. Mimi was asleep, curled up on the opposite end. Mark hadn't left his spot atop the coffee table. His heart was thumping painfully against his ribcage. Watching Roger sleep with Mimi near him again was almost painful to look at.

Because during the month that Mimi had been afraid to be with him again, Roger and Mark had a secret. A secret that he wasn't sure what he would do if got out. A secret that had become more to Mark then just a secret. Something that had taken him by surprise and scared him at first. But then began to mold into something he never could have imagined.

_Roger_ _was leaning up against the window sill, strumming sad little chords on his guitar and gazing longingly out the window, watching as raindrops traced their way down the clear pane. _

"_It's cold by the window Rog," Mark scolded gently, sitting in his usual place on the sofa, running a cloth tenderly over the lens of his camera. Roger didn't speak but stared mutely at Mark, pausing to set his guitar on the ground. Mark tilted his head a little to the side. "You just got over being sick. You better get away from the window."_

"_Oh yeah? And what are you going to do if I don't?" he spat, folding his arms across his chest, his forehead wrinkled in concentration. Ever since getting over being sick Roger had been very touchy. The slightest things Mark said seemed to aggravate the hell out of him. _

"_I'll come over there and pull you off." Roger chuckled._

"_I'd like to see you try."_

"_Was that a threat?" Mark asked calmly, setting his camera down on the table. He was used to this by now. Roger would test the water all the time. See how far he could push Mark until he finally cracked._

"_What if it was?" Roger snapped. Mark sighed and went over to the windowsill, stopping a few paces away from where Roger was sitting. _

"_You're so pathetic," Mark said under his breath as he took a hold of Roger's arm. Roger started to laugh, shaking Mark off._

"_Let go of me Mark. You don't need to treat me like I'm five," he said sounding sarcastic and playful this time. He hopped off the windowsill and held his arms out in mock peace. "See?"_

"_Good," Mark sighed heavily before placing his hand on Roger's shoulder. "I'll get her up here soon."_

"_I know you will," he said softly, his shaggy bangs falling into his forest green eyes. Mark's heart gave a little jump and he felt a tiny flutter in his belly. It wasn't the first time he had stared at Roger and thought about pressing his lips up against his. He was right there. So real. So vulnerable. It would be so simple to do. But fear of what would follow is what kept Mark at bay. He knew the chances of Roger ever talking to him again would be slim to none. He was ripped from his thoughts as Roger's hand traveled to the back of his neck and gave it a few gentle squeezes, almost like a wannabe massage. Mark tensed and held his breath. What the hell was he doing?_

"_I'm going to go to bed," he said softly. His hand was gone. Left was an empty feeling in Mark's stomach._

"_N-night," Mark stuttered as he watched Roger disappear from view. He stood in the middle of the loft for what felt like forever. Finally he allowed his feet to take a couple steps and sit on the couch. Soon after he fell asleep. And that had been that._

Sitting, watching. It seemed like he had been doing that his entire life. Night time seemed to go as fast as it had came, fading out and letting the morning shades of purple and light pink to take over. Mark was dosing, his chin propped up on his fist. All at once the three of them were jolted awake as the little boy started crying in Roger's arms.

"'S okay little one," he murmured groggily, struggling a bit to sit up. Mimi yawned and smiled at the little baby.

"Hey there sweetie." The baby stopped crying at the cooing tone of Mimi's voice and blinked up at her, eyes gentle and curious.

"We should feed him again before we take him down to the station," Roger said, setting the baby into Mark's arms before standing up to stretch his legs. Mark stared down at the baby who in turn stared right back up at him. Mark grinned.

"Baby boo," he cooed gently watching him react to his voice, fisting up a little of his shirt and giving him the biggest grin he had ever seen.

"He smiled!" Mimi squealed. "He smiled at you Mark!" Mark smiled widely.

"Did you see him Roger?" he was curious at this sudden turn of excitement in his chest. Roger chuckled and rested a hand on the baby's head.

"I did Mark."


	4. Uncertainties

Thank you very much for your reviews guys. I hope you enjoy!

Dru

Chapter 4

Uncertainties: The condition of being uncertain; doubt.

"_It wasn't that funny Roger," Mark growled in frustration at the rocker who was doubled over on the couch in hysteria. _

"_Yes it was," Roger giggled wiping at his eyes. "You should've seen your face Mark."_

"_Shut up!" Mark snapped, setting his glasses right on the bridge of his nose. When he had sat on the couch Roger had very maturely jumped out to scare him. It had worked magnificently. Mark went to the kitchen, looking in their empty cupboards for some inspiration for dinner. He made sure he made as much unnecessary noise as he could as Roger went back to the song he had been working on earlier in the afternoon. _

"_Roger?" Mark called after there had been silence for a little while._

"_Here," his low voice came right near Mark's ear. He jumped and Roger laughed still getting over his little prank. _

"_Stop sneaking up on me like that," Mark scolded, his face heating a bit in embarrassment. _

"_Oh what's a matter with you?" Roger hooked his thumbs in Mark's belt loops, gently tickling his sides before pulling him into a kiss. There weren't any complaints from Mark's side. Just more blushing. Just more wandering hands. Just more uncertainties about the future._

Mimi held the baby uncertainly in her arms as Roger handed her one of the other bottles Joanne had left for them.

"I can't believe the microwave actually works," Mark commented, rubbing his tired eyes as Mimi looked up at Roger with her wide ones.

"I don't think I can do it Roger," she said gently, holding the warmed bottle in her hand, the baby beginning to cry.

"Yes you can Mimi," Roger sat on the other side of her and helped her ease the bottle into the little boys' mouth. Once he began to suck he let go and let Mimi take over.

"Oh my god," Mimi swallowed, her eyes locking into his. "He's so beautiful." The little boy smiled around the bottle and waved his little arms in the air. Mark smiled.

"I think he thinks so too." Roger put his hand on his head again, gently stroking as Mimi continued to feed him. He sucked hungrily until it was empty and even after made little noises like he was attempting to have more.

"Should we get going?" he asked after wiping the baby's mouth and setting the bottle on the coffee table.

"He's going to be so cold," Mimi observed softly. The tiny boy was still wrapped in the blanket Roger had put around him last night but other then that all he had was his diaper which hadn't been changed since Joanne had left last night.

"I'll take him," Roger smiled as the little boys' eyes widened when he caught sight of him. He zipped him up into his jacket like he did last night, still snuggled into his little cocoon. "You coming Mark?"

Mark looked up at Roger wanting to laugh at how ridiculously adorable he looked with the little boy zipped up close to his chest.

"Yeah…yeah I'm coming."

* * *

Joanne met up with them outside the front of the police station.

"How is he?" she whispered, pulling Roger's leather coat back just a little bit to gaze at the little boy. He was sound asleep completely warm and content close to Roger's warm body.

"He's doing pretty alright," Roger whispered back. "He slept through the night."

"That's good," Joanne smiled gently. "Did he drink the other bottle?"

"I fed him," Mimi beamed proudly. Joanne smiled. "Good girl Mimi." She giggled. Mark stood a little off to the side, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his coat. He was kinda sad to see the little guy go. It had been fun to watch Roger play 'all knowing adult' for once. Not that he didn't like taking care of Roger. But that was a whole different story for a whole different time. Joanne sighed.

"Well, after you," she grinned sadly as she followed Mimi up the steps to the police station. Roger lagged behind a bit to stand with Mark.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"What? Yeah why?" Mark asked, growing flustered for no apparent reason. The baby stirred against Roger and let out a little whine.

"It's okay Mark," Roger reached out to stroke his cheek. Mark turned red immediately and grabbed his hand.

"Not here Roger," he pleaded weakly. He wasn't quite yet sure how their relationship was going to work into the scheme of things with Mimi back in the picture. But what he did know was that he wasn't quite ready to be caught and questioned about the affectionate little touches. Roger wasn't afraid. Mark was terrified.

"Are you guys coming?" Mimi called.

"Yeah," Roger gave Mark a last glance before grabbing his arm loosely and tugging him along with him. It was early in the morning and the police station was pretty much deserted. Two officers were behind a desk, one at a computer and one filling out a chart of some sort.

"Excuse me officer," Joanne went up to the desk. The officer filling out the chart looked up.

"May I help you miss? Jefferson is it? I bailiff-ed at one of your cases last week."

"Oh yes…," Joanne said even though the man didn't even look vaguely familiar to her. "Well see my friends," she paused to gesture to Mark, Roger, and Mimi. "Were out walking last night and they stumbled across this little boy." She pulled back Roger's coat again to reveal the tiny face of the little boy who had opened his eyes and was blinking around blearily at everyone.

"Oh wow," the officer at the computer looked up. "Was he abandoned?"

"It looked that way," Roger spoke after clearing his throat. "He was all alone. Near a dumpster. He didn't have a note on him or anything." They looked expectantly at the officer that had recognized Joanne.

"Does this…happen a lot?" Mimi asked softly after he had been silent for a while. He let out a long sigh.

"Unfortunately miss. People stricken with AIDS…some get scared and abandoned their infants. It's rare we get a bigger guy like him. He looks to be what? 4, 5 months old?" Mimi and Roger nodded mutely both feeling the same tightening in their chest at the mention of the disease that had taken away Angel and was slowly eating away at them as well. Mark spoke up.

"What can you do?"

"Well we can put him into the system and search for the mother. Family members, things like that."

"How long will that take?" Roger asked the boy beginning to squirm in his arms, whining up somewhat of a storm now. "Hey shhh…boy-boy it's alright." The baby quieted some at Roger's voice. The police officer spoke again after a period of silence.

"It could take days, weeks, months. It's hard to really give an exact amount of time," he gazed sadly at the baby who Roger had now cradled and was looking up at him with big blue eyes. "We can take him from you." He stepped out from behind the desk.

"Wait…where's he going to go?" Roger asked.

"More then likely foster care. A group home. Somewhere temporary while we locate his mother."

"Can we…," Mark swallowed. "Can we be his foster care?" Roger, Mimi, and Joanne all gave him the same look. The same look that said 'at least you were brave enough to say it'. The officer stared at Roger and the small baby again who fisted up the fabric of Roger's shirt and cooed happily as he tickled the skin under his chin.

"You understand this is quite a commitment? A child isn't like an animal you can send away when you're not in the mood for it anymore," he said, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"There are four of us," Joanne spoke. "And two more at home that can help." She was talking about Maureen and Collins. Mark smirked. Maureen and Collins with a baby. Now that definitely almost guaranteed many hours of entertainment.

"And you do understand there are financial responsibilities that come with this? Formula, diapers, clothing?"

"Yes well…you do know that police stations, fire stations, the works…usually help people like us with things like that?" Joanne smiled at the officers' smirk.

"You guys truly and honestly want to do this?"

They nodded simultaneously. But also simultaneously they were all silently asking themselves what they were really getting into.

"Okay…I'll need some contact information and you'll need to sign some forms," he went back behind his desk.

"What are we doing?" Mimi asked gently, stroking the little boys head. "What are we doing? We don't know how to take care of a baby."

"He needs us," Roger said softly. "It'll be okay…we'll work through it together." Mimi followed Joanne to fill out the paperwork, again leaving Mark and Roger alone with the baby. Roger stared intently at Mark for a second.

"You do think we'll be okay…don't you?"

Mark swallowed. "Of course I do Rog." The baby gurgled from Roger's arms and started to cry again. Mark blushed at the sideways glance Roger gave him before going over to Mimi and Joanne. More thoughts clouded his head. More what ifs of what was to come.

More uncertainties about the future.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The first couple of days had been an absolute nightmare. The baby was extremely fussy a good majority of the time and seemed not too keen on the idea of staying in the cold loft with Mark and Roger. Mimi had come down with a case of the flu and was staying at Joanne and Maureen's under Joanne's watchful eye. She was able to get a few days off of work and Maureen was enjoying making Mimi her little 'project' as well. But with Joanne not able to come over as often and the lack of female involvement was really starting to wear on the boys. All three of them.

"What's he screaming about now?" Roger groaned coming in from his bedroom, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"Shhh…shhh…it's alright Boo." Mark had already gotten to the baby and was bouncing him gently in his arms. He often times called the baby 'baby boo' and it was becoming sort of a little nickname. Roger had teased him a little at first but it was better then having him go unnamed. The officer at the police station, who had later introduced himself as Officer Bronze, had said that as soon as they found out anything at all they would be contacted. The investigation was underway. Collins had even called and reported that they had aired a small segment about it during the evening news a few nights ago from where he was at. It had been four days since they had discovered the baby and Mark and Roger were both living off about 4 hours of sleep each. They had both stopped going to work which they knew would have to change soon. Boo went through diapers like mad and seemed constantly hungry. Roger sighed.

"Is he hungry?"

"I just fed him an hour ago," Mark said his voice gentle as Boo stopped crying and cooed at him. He liked 'talking' a lot. Especially to Roger. Earlier that day Mark had watched affectionately as Roger held the little boy, his small back propped up on his knees. He had sung to him and played with his legs as Boo cooed and giggled like crazy. It was those little moments of contentment that were making Mark and Roger ultimately happy about the decision they had made. Boo took Roger's mind off of the intimate relationship he was missing with Mimi. But Boo also made him realize how much he was still in love with his pale, blonde, filmmaker of a best friend whose eyes would still flash adoration anytime Roger turned to speak to him.

"Yeah but he's a monster," Roger smirked kissing Boo on the cheek before shyly doing the same to Mark. He blushed a little continuing to bounce the baby as Roger made little faces at him. The three of them jumped as the door of the loft was slid open.

"Hey hey hey," a joyful, sleepy looking Collins came inside with a grin, shaking snow off of his jacket.

"Collins!" Mark and Roger exclaimed in surprise. Boo, still startled, started to cry.

"This must be the little superstar," Collins came up to get a better look at the baby.

"What?" Roger smiled confused. "He's a superstar to us…but you just met him."

"Ha…no I mean over at NYU. The students are really enthralled with this little guys story," he patted Boo on the back and he didn't protest at all. He gave Collins a tiny grin, cuddling underneath Mark's chin.

"Really?" Mark asked resituating himself so Collins could see Boo's face.

"Oh yeah," Collins put his hands into his pockets after his little bonding session. "Some of them are even trying to help out in the search for his mom."

"That's incredible," Roger ran his hand through his messy hair. Once Boo started to cry again Mark groaned and handed him over to Roger. "I guess he is hungry. I'll be right back." Once Mark was in the kitchen Collins turned to Roger.

"So…how are things going with you two?"

"Fine," Roger rested his chin on top of Boo's head. He sighed a little. "Hanging in there. I'll probably have to go back to work in a couple of days."

"You know I can help you out with money," Collins offered. Roger nodded.

"I know Collins. And we appreciate it."

"But what I was more referring to was…you guys as…as a whole…you know…without Mimi," Collins stumbled over his words and Roger smirked a little.

"I don't know what's going to happen," he admitted softly, Boo still fussing against his chest. "I love Mimi…but I love Mark too."

"So you're still in love with him then?" Collins asked.

"Of course I am," Roger stated softly. Mark came back into the room holding a warmed bottle in his hand.

"Your majesty," he gave the bottle to Roger. Boo wrapped his hands around it as well and grunted anxiously.

"Okay okay," Roger laughed and eased it into his mouth. He sucked hungrily and Roger sat on the sofa while Mark and Collins chatted about school and the baby. Every now and then Mark would steal glances of Roger, thinking he was being sly. But Roger caught every single one of them. He thought about Collins question then about his prompt answer.

It seemed like he was on a crazy rollercoaster ride that wasn't planning on stopping anytime soon.

He was falling more and more for Mark everyday.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys**

**Thanks a lot for reading. Your reviews are awesome. A few of you pointed out the Boo from Monsters INC and now I look like a huge copycat! lol but seriously that was totally councidental and a nickname I picked up from my brother calling my nephew Baby Boo :) Enjoy!**

**Dru**

Chapter 6

Mark was extremely happy to have his cheek pressed up against the cool surface of his pillow. He curled his small body up into a ball to retain the little heat he was able to get and started nodding off to sleep. Things had been a little draining for him today. It had been his first day back to work after Boo's arrival and he was absolutely exhausted. Collins was still there and asleep in the next room. Roger was out in the living room giving Boo his last bottle of the night, gently singing to him on the sofa. Mark could relax when the baby was with Roger.

A lot of things had been going through his head lately. Like how could someone want to hurt something that beautiful and innocent? Boo for the most part was a very happy, content baby. Especially in Roger's arms. Another thing that was beginning to scare Mark a little.

Boo screamed bloody murder when he wasn't with either himself or Roger. What would happen when the police located a family? A place where he belonged? They had only had the little boy for a little over a week and a half and they had both fallen so in love with him. He had the biggest smile and the sweetest giggle and the biggest innocent blue eyes in the world. Mark had even noticed the changes in Roger. The new seemingly permanent gentle tone to his voice. The change behind his eyes when Boo gazed up at him. What would happen if that had to be taken away from him?

Mark was broken out of his thoughts as a pair of arms slinked around his waist and a warm kiss was pressed to the back of his neck.

"R…roger," he stuttered, turning around in his arms to face the grinning rocker.

"Hey," he whispered, gently stroking Mark's hair. Mark was so tense he could swear he felt Roger's heart beating against him. It wasn't that he didn't want this. He did want this. But…Mimi. Everything they had worked for to get her back to him.

"Where's the baby?" Mark asked, squirming slightly under Roger's touch. A feeling crept over him. An unfamiliar feeling of doing something very very bad.

"Sleepin'. In the family room in his playpen," Roger yawned and rolled over off of Mark. A few days ago Joanne had brought over a playpen that had been donated to the police station. A few hours later Officer Bronze had called to update that no new leads had come up in the case yet. Mark looked back over at Roger whose eyelids had slipped shut. His hand was perched on top of his chest and his breathing was becoming even and soft. He couldn't help but lightly kiss his lips causing him to stir and peek open an eye.

"Why thank you," he smirked.

"Roger…I think we need to talk," Mark's stomach was churning uncomfortably. Mimi was one of his best friends. It was fine to be with Roger when they had seen no hope of them ever getting back together. But now, when it looked like they were close to the fairytale ending, it felt wrong and cruel to be with Roger. Mark propped himself up on his elbow as Roger placed a hand under his own head, sighing.

"I think we do too."

Especially so after today. He had gone to see Mimi.

"_She's still got a fever," Joanne said as he entered the house. "And she's been fretting a lot but I think she'll be happy to see you." _

"_Hey Roger," Maureen smiled from the sofa in their living room. _

"_Hey," Roger smiled gently back as Joanne took his hand._

"_When can I see the baaaaby?" she whined._

"_Soon," Joanne had pulled him into her and Maureen's room where Mimi was perched up on their bed, asleep._

"_I'll leave you guys," she patted Roger on the arm before leaving, closing the door behind her. Mimi was facing the wall, her chest rising and falling slowly. Roger crawled into bed next to her, slinking his arms around her waist and placing a kiss on the back of her neck. She stirred then awoke, blinking around the dark room._

"_Roger?" she croaked, turning around slowly in his arms. _

"_Shhh...shh," he soothed gently. "It's okay baby."_

"_Roger," she smiled, reaching a hand up to stroke his hair. Roger could feel the heat radiating off her body. Her eyes were hazy with the fever but her smile was still genuine and beautiful, one that melted his heart and made him fall in love with her all over again. He nuzzled into her face, pulling her as close to him as he could, inhaling her familiar vanilla-cinnamon-y scent. _

"_You feeling better little girl?" he whispered as she cuddled under his chin, savoring the feeling of his body against hers._

"_Lil bit," she murmured into his chest. "Joanne's been amazing."_

"_I know," Roger stated gently. "She's helped a lot with Boo too."_

"_Aw how is he?" she asked, her voice groggy from sleep. Roger kissed her forehead._

"_Misses you." She giggled._

"_I'm sure he doesn't even remember me by now."_

"_You're going to get better," he whispered, stroking her belly gently. "I love you Mimi." He pressed his lips against hers, not caring if he got sick. She was worth it. It would be worth it to ease the pain. _

_Because in the end…he still loved Mimi._


	7. Silly

Chapter 7

Silly

Mark and Roger didn't really get anywhere. Roger told Mark how seeing Mimi had gone. It killed Mark to suggest to Roger that he go sleep out in the living room with the baby. Because he wanted to stay cuddled to his chest all night. Cuddled to him forever. Roger had nuzzled lovingly into Mark's ear before sitting up.

"I think it'll be better for Boo to have some company anyway. Just in case he wakes up…," Roger was cut off as Mark gently took a hold of his head and placed a kiss on his lips. They pulled away and there was a small awkward silence before Roger spoke again, soft and playful.

"You're not making this any easier on me."

"On you!" Mark cried. "What about on me? This is killing me Roger."

"Hey shhh!" Roger silenced Mark with another kiss, Mark pushing him away slightly. "You're going to wake up the baby."

"And _your_ going to have to make a decision," Mark snapped. Instantly regretting it, he pushed Roger over locking his lips on to his for the third time.

"I…can't…I just…I love Mimi…and I love you…and I just…," beating around the bush as best he could, Roger ran his cold hands up underneath Mark's shirt and felt him moan gently against his mouth.

"Stop it Roger," Mark hissed, reluctantly tugging away from Roger's touch. "I'm not going to do this…,"

But the words were weak and pitiful and only gave Mark the urge to shove his tongue into Roger's mouth. And he gave in and was soon on top of the songwriter, his hands scrambling around Roger's body as if unsure where to touch him first. They pulled away after a few seconds, panting and staring into each others eyes.

"What are we doing Roger?" Mark asked gently, crawling off of him. "What are we _doing_?" Roger shook his head, closing his eyes and running his hand through his hair.

"I don't know."

"Hey you guys?"

Mark and Roger both jumped, seeing Collins at the door. He was holding the baby in his arms, rocking him slowly back and forth as the tiny boy wailed in his arms.

"He…he won't stop crying."

It was a side of their friend that Mark and Roger weren't used to seeing. The lost, vulnerable side of Collins that he had only let show around the time Angel had died. Roger got off the bed almost instantly. He held his arms out and took him from Collins.

"It's alright boy-boy. What's the matter?" he held Boo close to his chest and he whimpered gently.

"He's probably hungry," Mark yawned and stood up. "I'll go make him a bottle."

"Put some of that rice cereal stuff in it too," Roger called sitting at the edge of the bed still cradling the baby. "It makes his belly full."

"Okay," Mark had to smirk a little. Collins looked between Roger and the baby and Mark before ultimately deciding to follow his friend into the kitchen.

"What's going down Mark?" Collins asked in a low voice as Mark took a plastic blue bottle from the sink and set it on the counter.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked almost too quickly.

"I mean with you and Roger? What's going on with you guys? Are you together? Are you not? What? You have to keep me informed on these things Mark," Collins gave a gentle chuckle.

"I don't know," he admitted gently sticking the bottle in the microwave. "I don't know what's happening." Mark and Roger had always been able to trust Collins with what they were doing. He was the only one that knew about their secret. But it hadn't been at their own will that he had found out. It had been another accident. Another slip up of the new lovers parts…

_Roger was positive that he had never been in love with another male before. And up until recently he had no clue that he was in love with Mark. Had no clue that the tightening in his chest anytime his best friend would touch him wasn't just his imagination. The feelings weren't like the ones he felt with Mimi. These were so…intense and seemingly had come out of no where. He started feeling excited about seeing Mark when he came home. _

_It was a lazy Sunday afternoon and Mark was busying himself with his camera, unsure where he wanted to go today. Roger was sprawled out on the sofa, shirtless, strumming a random chord on his guitar. His forehead was slick with sweat and he was slightly irritated with the heat. The heat being barely 80 degrees. He had been shuffling around in his room most of the morning trying to tidy up a bit. Because all of a sudden he felt self conscious about his mess. _

_He found himself staring at the back of Mark's head as he ran a cloth over his camera. Silly Mark and his silly camera and his silly head of silly blonde hair. Roger couldn't stop his hand. It was as if it was moving in slow motion in front of him, acting independently from the rest of his body. His hand gently began to stroke the back of Mark's neck, twirling the little tail of hair at the very end around his finger. Mark's shoulders reflexively hunched a little as he let out a tiny squeak of surprise at the gentle touch. He turned around to look at Roger._

"_Yes?"_

_Roger smirked, now walking his fingers along the filmmakers shoulder. _

"_Are you really going to leave me? For your _stupid _camera?" _

_Mark blushed a little._

"_My camera isn't _stupid _Roger."_

"_Yes it is _stupid _if it takes you away from me," he rolled over on the couch so he was lying on his belly, his arms now tucked underneath him. Mark blushed again, this time at Roger's words. They had only admitted what they were doing a few weeks ago. Mimi still wouldn't see Roger. Mark felt on the rebound and knew that once Mimi came to her senses he would probably be scooted aside again. He went back to his camera and Roger let out a sigh, poking Mark in the neck. He squirmed a little before switching around again._

"_Roger what?" he whined. "Leave me alone." Roger laughed, enjoying the little entertainment he was creating for himself._

"_This tickles huh?" he poked Mark near his collarbone and he let out another squeak._

"_Roger!"_

"_What else tickles?" he asked teasingly, poking Mark in his side and finally wrestling him closer to him._

"_Roger quit it!" Mark cried embarrassed at the little giggles that were escaping his mouth. Silly Mark and his silly ticklish sides and his silly silly camera and his silly little giggles. He was able to tear away from him and scramble to his feet. _

"_You're terrible!" he panted, frustrated. Roger rolled over so he was again on his back. He laughed._

"_You're cute."_

"_Roger...," Mark sighed in defeat, sitting down on the little sliver of space left on the couch. He was so confused. _

"_Yes Mark?" Roger grinned a silly grin up at him. _

"_Just…I…kiss me?"_

"_I thought you'd never ask," Roger pulled Mark down into him and pressed his lips roughly up against his. Mark let out a muffled moan as his tongue discovered new territory inside his friends' mouth. _

"_Hey hey hey," Collins slid open the door of the loft, his normal jovial self. "HEY!" he yelped once he caught sight of his friends, tangled up together on the couch. Mark shot of off Roger in an instant and was quickly back up on his feet. Roger sat up, looking irritated at the interruption. Collins looked between the two. He had a brown paper bag in his arms, what Roger knew was probably filled with alcohol. He started to laugh hysterically, setting the bag down on the coffee table. Mark looked sheepishly at his feet and Roger let out a small groan. Collins tried collecting himself, wiping at his tearing eyes with the back of his hand. He lost himself in another fit of laughter._

"_Aw…shit guys."_

_Silly Roger and his silly Mark. _

_Silly Mark and Roger and their silly silly mistakes…_


End file.
